


Cooldown Sunset

by MintyCoolness



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AkeKou, F/M, Gen, Kouhai Goro Zine, Kouhai!Goro AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCoolness/pseuds/MintyCoolness
Summary: "There were a few long, comfortable moments just spend relaxing, enjoying the cool water after such a heavy work-out.[...]"Collab with 'blitheimp', for an entry to the Kouhai Goro Zine.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 5





	Cooldown Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Collab Piece, with 'blitheimp', for the Kouhai Goro Zine. I had a lotta fun, not only writing this, but working with my partner~~~
> 
> Zine: https://twitter.com/KouhaiGoroZine/status/1350303104235929607?s=19
> 
> Partner: https://twitter.com/blitheimp?s=09

Landing ungraciously on his backside with an ‘oof’, Goro took a few moments to try and pull air into his lungs, cursing himself internally for underestimating his current partner’s work out schedule. While Sumire would also focus on endurance like himself, she knew how to work muscles that he scarcely knew existed and was all grace and sinew, while Goro’s limb were all screaming at him. And after his breathing calmed, he grew aware of the sound of sloshing water. He looked up at Sumire, who was trying not to look amused.

“Here you go, Akechi-kun. Be sure to take small sips, ok?~”

Taking a moment to catch some more breath, Goro took the blessedly cool bottle of water from Sumire, not quite following her advice at first to drink it slowly and almost choking. Sumire was clearly trying not to laugh but couldn’t help the smile as she patted his back, helping him recover.

“I told you.”

An almost-glare, interrupted by another cough.

“I’ll- gasp—remember…next time…”

There were a few long, comfortable moments just spend relaxing, enjoying the cool water after such a heavy work-out. The aesthetics of their surroundings weren’t too bad either; the trees of Inokashira Park swayed with the cool breeze, and the light of the setting sun glittered across the lake, casting pleasing shadows not only on the people on boats, but on his and Sumire’s sweat-covered bodies. The other girl was already doing her cooldown stretches, and he found himself staring.

Goro couldn’t help but admire, not only her form, but fellow first year’s work ethic, especially when it came to exercise, so it was not surprising to ask Sumire to join her on one of her workouts. She was a burgeoning master of her craft and it would just be natural to want to learn from such a person.

But as he blinked, realising that, as he was focused a little too hard on Sumire and downed another gulp of water to distract himself, that notion would be easier in theory. If anyone saw him now…

“Thank you, Sumire-san,” Goro said after a while, finally gotten his breath back, and started doing his own cooldown stretches. “I always did it my own workout alone, and obviously, Futaba wouldn’t be a good choice to ask.”

“Why me, though?” Sumire inquired.

_~~‘Because I admire you so much—'~~ _

__

“Because Senpai is always busy, and I would rather eat paper than ask Ryuji.”

“Aw, Akechi-san, that’s not very nice~”

“Just because he’s older than me, doesn’t mean I have to respect him.”

Sumire laughed and Goro’s ears perked when she did. If his sister saw him now, there would be no end of it from her, for sure. He gave an awkward cough when he realised his thoughts had wandered, willing the warmth of his cheeks to go away. Even biological functions were betraying him.

“I just…always did my training alone. Especially when I was working for…him…”

The expression on Sumire’s face fell at that, gaze turning to the half-full water bottle in her hands. Goro could see her grip subtly tighten on the bottle.

“The truth is, Akechi-san, I was happy when you asked me to work out with you… It’s nice to have someone on the same physical skill level as me. Before, it was…”

She trailed off, and Goro recognised the expression in her eyes, the same one his sister always had, before the Thieves stole her heart; the guilt, the self-loathing. But, like Futaba now, Sumire’s eyes held determination, the will to change, power in such a small frame, a temperament that was as adaptable as her body was flexible.

She’s stronger than she knows.

“I was alone,” said Goro, quietly. Sumire looked away from the middle distance, to face him. Goro focused on the now suddenly-interesting grass they sat on. His fingers plucked violently at the strands, getting green all over his fingers. “Because…I couldn’t look Futaba in the eye, knowing that I was the reason Mother was killed. Her Palace grew in part, because of me. I had no right being her brother.”

“But you know better now, right?” asked Sumire, subconsciously edging closer to Goro. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see her fingers, nervously tapping the spot and pressing a hole into the dirt beneath.

“Yes. You do as well, I imagine~”

“Yes.”

This was the unspoken reason for Goro asking the two of them to train together. The understanding that he couldn’t get from anyone else, not even Senpai, not even Futaba and it felt… comfortable. It was also unfamiliar and a part of him warred within, not sure of it was wonderful or frightening…

Suddenly, he started when he noticed that his little finger had hooked itself to Sumire’s and he went to pull away, face unbearably warm. Her face was warm as well, cheeks glowing, as she dropped her water bottle in shock and, against all odds, it landed safely upright near her hip.

An awkward, heavy silence—

He felt that warmth against, cozy on his little finger and he looked up to see Sumire, expression still red, but a small smile on her lips. She had taken the initiative and hooked their little fingers back together. Sumire gave a small, nervous titter, using her unoccupied hand to push her sweaty fringe out her eyes.

_~~She never looked more pretty.~~ _

Another moment, and then Goro gave a returning smile, clasping their hands together fully. Both were sweaty, and covered in subtle grass and dirt stains, but Goro felt no inclination to remove his hand from hers. No, he wanted to enjoy this moment with Sumire, just the two of them…

And they stayed there for quite a while, looking into the scenery with held hands.


End file.
